


I’ll Probably Marry You

by kissability



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Repression, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Social Media, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), an excessive amount of sapnap content, but it’s unintentional, like extremely slow burn, repressed sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: “I know how we’re going to get George to Florida before Covid runs it’s course. Seems simple enough, really.”“O-kay,” George drags out the word, leaning in closer to his mic, obviously excited at even the chance of his golden ticket. Dream is about to ask Sapnap how exactly they’re going to achieve what’s essentially an impossible goal, but George beats him to it. “Are you going to tell us what it is, or…?”“I think you guys should get married.”The silence is deafening for a few moments, but is then filled with the simultaneous sound of Dream and George’s voices: “What?!”—Sapnap, Dream and George’s plans to move in together get ruined by covid, and, according to Sapnap, Dream and George getting married is their only solution. However, they underestimate how long and complex the legal process is, and how repressed their emotions are.[ Slow burn, so be warned ]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	I’ll Probably Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written in about two years, so I’m a little rusty, but super excited. Again, this fic is going to be a pretty slow burn and updates probably won’t be super frequent. I’ve seen a few fake dating/marriage AUs on here, but I wanted to write something with a little more buildup, a little more of the immigration process, and a LOT more of Sapnap.
> 
> Any all all constructive criticism is appreciated, and comments are the best motivation/fuel for another chapter.
> 
> Please don’t share this with the CCs. If they happen to stumble upon it, or for anyone wondering: This is entirely fiction. If Dream, George, or even Sapnap decide they are uncomfortable being depicted in fanfic I will take this down immediately. This is all in good fun and not meant to hurt or offend anyone. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Jesus Christ, everything hurts.” Sapnap complains dramatically on the other end of the discord line, a faint few clicking noises echoing through the discord call. “We streamed for how long? Four, almost five hours? Man, I need to get up and like, walk around or something.”

“You act like we haven’t sat here for like, I don’t know, almost twice that without any breaks.” Dream replies into his mic, shutting minecraft down as he clicks back to discord. He hadn’t streamed today, or recently whatsoever, but Sapnap and George asked him earlier in the day if he was free to join, and knowing it had been awhile, the dirty blonde agreed. It started as a casual building stream and subtle Q&A, but the men became so caught up with the chaos that ensued later in the stream that the initial goal was long forgotten. The structure they were building was more than thirty blocks high, so about three or four hours in when George accidentally hit Dream off the top of their build, Dream interpreted it as deliberate and it quickly turned into a PVP battle full of many,  _ many _ deaths. All canon, of course. ( _ Not.) _

George spoke up softly, but with a hint of sarcasm, agreeing with Dream. “Last week we played for about the same, and you were just fine.”

Dream leans back in his chair and stretches out his arms, his shoulder blades popping lightly at the movement. He cringes at the sound, his hair falling into his eyes. It was a long day, between appearing on his friends’ streams and the group discord call with the SMP writers earlier in the day. It didn’t seem like much, but writing and revising the plot was a lot more work than Dream would admit; Recently the group decided to start having longer meetings bi-weekly instead of once a week like they did previously, as it was easier due to the time zone differences. The weekly meetings worked for Dream because his sleep schedule was already upside down, but he understood it wasn’t the same for Techno, Wilbur, or  _ especially  _ Tommy, as he had classes to work around. The new plan was more practical, but doubling up from about forty-five minutes to an hour and a half, or much like today’s,  _ two  _ hours was definitely a change Dream would need to adjust to.

“God, I hate it when you two gang up on me,” Sapnap sighed lightheartedly. “Eh, whatever. I should be good for another hour or so, it’s only one in the morning here. What do you guys want to do? I’m kinda sick of minecraft, to be honest.”

“Yeah, I’d say the same, but what else is there  _ to  _ do?” George laughs, and Dream hears him shuffle in his seat, likely putting his knees up to his chest on his office chair. Dream had gradually picked up on the exact noise he made when he re-adjusted, as George had done it for years. Dream would never say anything, but the action always reminded him of a gargoyle, sat atop the ledge of a building. A gargoyle with much smoother skin, he internally noted, coughing under his breath. Maybe he  _ was _ more tired than he thought originally.

“There are other games we can play, you know.” Sapnap responded, and both Dream and George could hear the eye roll in his voice.

“Of course I know that, nimrod,” George shoots back, “But are there any other games you  _ do  _ want to play right now?”

“Hey, that’s Karl’s line!” Sapnap replied, his voice trailing off near the end of the sentence. His voice falters slightly, accepting defeat, “but  _ no _ , not really.”

Dream rolled his office chair back about a foot, continuing to stretch his limbs as he noticed Patches situate herself on the floor next to where his feet were. He smiled a bit to himself as George and Sapnap continued to talk, stretching his body forward until his vision was filled with only his keyboard. Re-adjusting himself, he cracked his knuckles and moved back to where he originally sat, but not before picking up Patches delicately and placing her on his lap. He made sure to move his keyboard closer to the edge of the desk, being cautious of her getting disturbed in the case he needed to use it.

“What about you, Dream?” George asked, pulling him out of the silence he didn’t even realize he’d kept up for so long.

“Oh, sorry, I had to stretch but I kinda got lost in thought, and I saw Patches asleep by my feet so I just  _ had _ to re-adjust so she could stay on my lap.” Dream explained. He absent-mindedly scratched Patches’ ear as his head caught up to the conversation that played out while he was distracted. “Oh, but I don’t really have anything in mind, not so sure I could focus on playing anything right now. We could always just talk, like usual.”

Sapnap, disregarding the last sentence, perked up at the mention of Dream’s cat. “Dude, you gotta turn on the camera now, I wanna see my girl Patches. You’re dry as hell, I’m sure Patches has much more interesting conversation topics.”

Dream already knows this is a fight he’s not going to be able to win, so he carefully adjusts his rarely-used webcam to point just below his collarbones to capture her resting on his lap. Before he turns it on, he thinks for a second. “Wait, what does seeing my cat have to do with her  _ speaking-” _

“ _ Your  _ girl Patches? No way, when I can fly out there, Patches is going to like me  _ way  _ more.” George cuts him off before he can finish. Dream makes sure his webcam is placed at a decent angle, one where they couldn’t see his face even if he accidentally leans down a bit, which knowing his restlessness, was very possible. It was mostly a safety net, a way to assure himself, but he made sure it was cautiously placed anyway. Realistically, the only lighting in his room was pretty poor, to the point where he could probably expose the lower half of his face and George, or Sapnap for that matter, still wouldn’t be able to make out any of his features beyond vague shadows. The combination of the dim lamp in the far corner of his office and the soft, blue glow of his computer has nothing on his grainy webcam he hasn’t replaced since high school. He doesn’t bother to wait for Sapnap to demand the Patches cam before turning his camera on.

“There she is! The lady of the hour!” Sapnap exclaims loudly, so loudly Patches herself can hear it, causing her to twitch her ear and look up at Dream in confusion. Dream smirks knowingly, and reaches down to pet her back, causing her to purr slightly. “See, George? See? She likes the sound of my voice more!”

“I haven’t even said hello, but judging by how goddamn loud you yelled, she’s far more disturbed by the sound of your voice than delighted.” George says, and Dream has to give it to him, he has a point. His cat isn’t skittish, per say, but she’s tired and enjoys the noise of yelling about as much as a fish enjoys breathing in oxygen.

“Nah, George, you don’t get it. We have a mutual understanding. She  _ adores  _ me.” Sapnap states like it’s a fact, and he leans close into his microphone like he’s talking to Patches alone, instead of a group call where she can barely hear him and his two best friends are cringing at how stupid he sounds. “ _ You love me way more than that stupid brit, huh pretty girl?  _ Isn’t that right, Dream? Patches will like me way more than Gogy.”

“First of all, that was  _ weird _ ,” Dream replies bluntly, and George giggles on the other line. “Second of all, I’m  _ not  _ getting in the middle of this. This is a fight between you, George, and… you know what,  _ no _ , Patches doesn’t need that stress, this is just between the two of you.”

Sapnap doesn’t say anything for a good minute, but his keyboard is going  _ wild  _ and he and George both know it means he’s up to no good. Their intuition was correct in that assumption, because once the typing stops he replies. “Well now it’s between me, George and the audience of my alt account.”

George groans, and Dream hears his head fall into his hands. He sighs, reading the tweet with a poll attached out loud from his phone. “ _ Who will Patches like more, George or me? There is a correct answer and it does not start with G.  _ Really, Sapnap? There is a clear bias here.”

“You can post one too, you know. No matter how in denial you are, though, I have faith the  _ people  _ will know.” Sapnap replies.

“Maybe I will.” George shoots back,  _ way  _ more aggressively than necessary and Dream chuckles, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of this argument. The british man is not subtle in how aggressively he types his own tweet with his thumb, the sound echoing enough for his mic to pick it up on it. Dream knows it’s all in good fun, so he doesn’t really mind the fact his laughter comes out louder than expected, and doesn’t care to conceal it. George clearly hears him, and speaks up with sarcasm dripping from his tongue. “What’s so funny,  _ Dream _ ? Taking sides now?”

Dream’s mouth goes dry at the way George pronounces every syllable in his name, dragging it out. He always liked the way George spoke, not too fast or too slow, perfectly paced, soft enough to sound almost delicate, but not so delicate that after being broken, it couldn’t be fixed. _ (Maybe it was the accent,  _ Dream thought,  _ but it fleeted when he thought about his other UK friends’ voices in comparison.) _ Something about hearing him say his name was different than his usual voice, though. Given the context of their conversation, it made  _ sense  _ for George to say it in the serious, yet somehow light-hearted tone he did, but Dream still held onto the way he said his name like one of the neat rocks he’d find on the beach as a child: Personal, holding it with sentiment, but unable to explain the attachment to it. Storing the rock in a wooden box, he places it delicately on a shelf among various clutter, tucked away to be re-discovered at another date, and clears his throat before responding. “Oh, nothing, I just think it’s a silly argument. Nobody can predict who Patches will like more, except for Patches. Isn’t that right, Patches?”

Patches lets out a small yawn, and a purr when Dream moves his hand to the side of her soft face, petting her slowly. “I take that as a yes.”

“Oh, so  _ you _ can talk to her like that, but when _ I  _ do it, it’s weird. I see how it is Dream, I see how it is.” Sapnap says in fake spite, and George lets out a laugh as Dream shakes his head, forgetting that the body language would probably translate through the webcam.

“Well yeah, she’s  _ my  _ cat.” Dream points out, because it’s the truth. He bites his tongue, but smirks when he thinks about Sapnap’s reaction if he said that  _ talking  _ to his cat is far different from ignoring everyone else in the call to borderline flirt with her. He spares Sapnap the embarrassment, at least for the time being.

“She’ll be my cat by the time I spend a few days in Florida. Judging by the travel ban, I’ll have much more time to win her over than George.” Sapnap continues the joke, but instead of being met with laughter, or even acknowledgement, there’s silence, particularly from George’s end. Dream cringes as Sapnap realizes exactly what he said, the white noise dragging out for much longer than it should, so much so you could hear a pin drop. A frustrated, yet gentle, sigh rings through Dream’s headset and he doesn’t need the green ring around George’s profile picture to tell him the noise came out of George’s mouth.

“Shit, George, I’m sorry,” Sapnap sputters, very  _ obviously  _ apologetic, instant regret dropping from his tongue. “I know it’s still a rough topic, it just slipped out, but I crossed the li-”

“No, no,” George says with a slight crack in his voice, kind of silently, and the fading voice tells Dream that George has leaned away from his mic by a decent distance. It sounds pained, but not accusatory: It sounds like waking up to thunder and lightning after a week of the same exact weather, when all you want is to go outside for a walk and breathe in fresh air. The thunder roars, and the rain pours, but instead of staying inside and hoping for the sun’s warmth to hit your cheeks the next morning, you grab an umbrella and face the cold, not with acceptance, but tolerance. Another heavy sigh, maybe a deep breath, fills the air before he continues speaking. “I know you didn’t mean it like that, I really do. It just… It really sucks I can’t see you guys because of everything that’s going on, and it sucks even more knowing you’re only, what, fourteen hours away from each other? It sucks even more knowing the only reason you haven’t met up is because you’re waiting for  _ me. _ ”

Something comparable to a black hole fills Dream’s chest when he processes George’s response, and the ache it slowly spreads throughout his body, eating away at his internal organs. He feels light raindrops sprinkle his head and shoulders, and he waits for the oncoming downpour, but not before turning the webcam off so he can hold his face in his hands and take a deep breath. Dream knew that George probably felt much worse in the situation, but it was the first time he’d been so blunt about his feelings, at least since their initial meetup failed miserably due to the lightning strike that was Covid. It hurt to think about how long they waited for it, only to have their so-called perfect timing go up in flames.

George had already bought a plane ticket to Florida by the time mid-march hit and everything closed down. If not for the pandemic, George would have been here, with him, with  _ Sapnap  _ barely a month later. If George took a liking to the states like he expected to, they all would have bought or rented a house together. By now, they would be completely settled, living together, eating together, working together. It was devastating. All of them knew it wasn’t  _ that  _ big of a deal, that these plans could wait another year or two, but all of them were impatient. It wasn’t about confirming the depth of their friendship, it wasn’t about convenience, it wasn’t because they  _ had  _ to meet eventually and it might be cool to experience each other’s presence, it was about starting a new, much needed chapter in all of their lives, only the beginning of a best selling book series.

Dream did love his family, but he was twenty-one now, and he wanted some sort of separation between his family’s lives and his own. He needed to learn how to survive as an adult, without his mom picking out his shampoo or making him dinner, but he wasn’t ready to live on his own completely, without any help. He may not be able to admit it out loud, but he knew that he couldn’t stand to live, or really to  _ be  _ alone. Maybe living in a house or apartment somewhere by himself wouldn’t mean he’d be completely isolated, as he would still see family and hang out with his online friends, but he knew his own head. He knew that without being around other people, with their own lives, schedules, opinions,  _ distractions _ , he would go insane. He knew his own head, and as hard as it was to swallow, living alone would drown him in his own thoughts. He knew himself, and he knew his mind would pull him under the deep end before he even learned how to swim. 

Sapnap was ready to get out of Texas the moment he turned eighteen. He and Dream made plans long ago, going as far back as middle school, to move in together, long before he and Dream’s hard work had paid off, and even before George was introduced to their trio. He planned on starting his freshman year of community college in Florida instead of his hometown, but didn’t really have the option to put off his education until the next year. The new plan was to transfer schools to Florida, but at this rate, they weren’t sure if everything would return to normal before he even graduated. Maybe it was a far stretch, but it was a possibility they had to accept.

As for George, well, as much as Dream cared for George, he was never positive as to why George wanted to come to the USA as badly as he did, besides of course the majority of his friends living there. Despite the duration of their friendship, he was somewhat private about his home life. Dream assumed it was because there wasn’t a whole lot to discuss. George still lived with his parents, so maybe he was just looking for an escape, only his escape was over four thousand miles away and across the Atlantic ocean. Dream had never really questioned why George wanted to get on a plane and get out as hastily as he did, never pushed or prodded, he just accepted it. The details weren’t important. He had finished college already, but didn’t have a car, or a house, or any huge investments. Dream always just kind of assumed George planted a seed in his hometown, but never truly grew roots. So, over time, it became more and more clear the acceptable solution was that George was meant to grow  _ here,  _ with his friends.

So, in short, it  _ sucked.  _ It sucked a  _ lot _ , and Dream hadn’t really realized how much it hurt that him, and his friends, had to put their lives on hold for so long, change so many plans, until George pointed it out directly. Sure, he and Sapnap could move in together now, technically, but it wasn’t the same. Maybe, just maybe, if they knew  _ when  _ George could join them, and how, things would be different. As of now, though, it was spoken for but didn’t need to be: They were the Dream Team, and without George, it wouldn’t be the same. Maybe it would change in the future, but as of now, even when George nearly  _ begged  _ them to continue with their plans without him, at least temporarily, they refused. Either they all grew together, or every plant in the garden dried out. 

Sapnap responds before Dream can even manage his breathing. It’s a gift, Dream decides, and it’s why their friendship works so well. Dream can be quick to respond when he needs to be, or when he  _ really  _ wants to be, but all of that instantly flies out of the window when he’s confronted with emotional subjects. It’s not that he  _ tries  _ to avoid emotional subjects,  _ (at least consciously)  _ he just feels before he thinks and his brain needs more time to catch up to his heart.

Meanwhile, his voice is still on the first lap by the time his thought process is nearing the end of the race and his emotions have long crossed the finish line. He needs the words to sound  _ right,  _ to convey exactly what he means, and he’s drenched in sweat and panting in last place by the time they’re finally ready to come out.

“George, our lives didn’t just stop in their tracks the moment our plans fell through.” Sapnap finally replies after the small breach of silence, and although he sounds calm and confident in his words, Dream doesn’t doubt for a second that he’s just as emotional about the subject as he and George. Sapnap was the most upset at the news initially, likely because he had the most at stake with the schooling situation, but he was also much more upfront about how crushed he was in the beginning. Dream, much like their shared feelings,  _ crushed _ his frustration into a little ball and chucked it as far away as he could. Sapnap was upset, but unlike Dream and George, he mostly learned to cope with it, or at least he was damn good at pretending he did. “It.. it didn’t work out like we thought it would, but that doesn’t mean it won’t in due time. We’re a trio, and no matter how much you try to deflect it, it isn’t your fault that you live an ocean away. Dream and I, well, we can hold up until then. Doesn’t matter how long it takes.”

Dream swallows before he speaks. 

“ _ George _ ...” He tries to replicate the way George says his name, hoping the comfort of exchanging their names is mutual, but his voice goes higher than he expects. He knows that it sounds like he’s about to cry, and Dream wishes he could, but instead he’s just choking on his own words and prays neither of them will say anything about it. His words aren’t as poetic, nor as smooth, nor as well-spoken as Sapnap’s, but they’re honest, maybe more so than he’s been in a long time, and they were the only thoughts he could convey without reciting an essay. “You’re right. It sucks, it sucks  _ so  _ fucking badly. I miss you both so  _ goddamn  _ much and I haven’t even met either of you in person yet, but we’re all going through the same  _ sucky  _ feeling together. Just because it’s more convenient for us doesn’t mean shit. I can barely handle the weight on my own shoulders, and I’ll be damned if I pass most of the weight from Sap and I’s shoulders onto you.”

George takes a second to reply, breathing heavy but stable. “Yeah,” he says quietly, obviously needing a moment to take it all in, just repeating the same statement but a bit more confidently to convey all he can in the moment. “Yeah.”

Dream doesn’t force himself to run a 4k before he responds. “...And you know, you’re way smaller than me, or  _ Snapmap _ for that matter. How the fuck are you going to carry all of that by yourself? Your knees will give out!”

It’s clear George doesn’t think before he replies, either. “ _ Shut the fuck up!  _ I am not  _ that  _ short!”

And then George laughs. He laughs so hard, and so beautifully, with so little restraint that Dream melts and can’t help but laugh with him. The tension is gone with the wind as Sapnap joins in on the laughter, and Dream doesn’t even know how much time has passed since he started wheezing. The storm has slowed, the once heavy rain has turned into light sprinkles of mist, and the clouds have parted. Dream can almost feel the sunlight on his skin as he doubles over, scaring Patches off of his lap, which only makes him laugh harder and the sun shine brighter. Part of him feels guilty for disturbing her, but a greater part of him is just overwhelmed by how much he loves his friends, and how one day they’ll be able to laugh like this in person. Maybe Sapnap would fall to the floor, and maybe George would bury his face in Dream’s chest, and maybe Dream would laugh even harder than this one day.  _ No,  _ Dream thinks,  _ It  _ **_will_ ** _ happen _ . He feels sure of it.

George catches his breath first, and clears his throat before he replies, worn out but much bubblier. “I,” he breathes again, and Dream can feel the smile on his face, “Am not that short.”

This instantly causes Dream to revert back to his hysteric laughter, wheezing so much he sounds like a goose, and he can’t control his fist from banging against his desk repeatedly as his face is hovering above his thighs, completely doubled over by such a  _ George  _ response. Sapnap and George are in light hysterics in the background, managing to get out small sentences that poke fun at how hard Dream is laughing, but he can’t make out much of anything over his own voice. He attempts to catch his breath, over and over, but he can’t seem to stop until he hears a knock at the office door. He quickly calms down, not completely, as his stomach aches  _ so  _ intensely but in the best way, but he manages to recover enough to get out some short sentences. “ _ Shit _ , I woke someone up, hold on,” He talks into his mic, not bothering to mute himself, before he pulls his headphones down to his neck and (softly) yells a “Come in!”

In walks Drista, blanket draped around her shoulders and a glass of water in hand. She sharply glares at Dream, knowing that  _ he  _ already knows what he’s done, and simply says: “Clay, I don’t know what’s so funny, but you know what  _ isn’t _ ? Getting up at seven in the morning for school. Can you try and keep it down? You’re lucky  _ my  _ room is the one above your office instead of mom and dad’s.”

Dream nods, genuinely guilty. He can’t stop how fast he’s still breathing, but his voice has softened. “Yeah, yeah, I will. Sorry,” He looks back at his computer screen, noticing the green rings around George and Sapnap’s profile pictures, only hearing the faint laughter from around his neck before looking back at his younger sister, “I guess I just got a little too caught up. Seriously, sorry. Get some sleep, ‘kay? I’ll try to keep it down from now on.”

“You need sleep too.” His sister says bluntly, but the light in her eyes and the look on her face tells him all is forgiven. She walks over to his desk, and puts the glass of water in her hands on the desk with a soft thump. She nods at it, walking back to the doorway. “It’s for you, you need it more than I do.”

“Thanks.” Dream looks up at her, taking a quick sip from the glass. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until he actually drank water, internally  _ extremely  _ grateful towards his little sister. Seeing she still stood in the doorway, watching carefully, he spoke. “Good night.”

“Good night,” She says, and she turns half way into the hall before popping her head back in. Drista hesitates for a moment, looking down, then back up, and with a soft voice, says “It’s nice to hear you laugh like that. I haven’t heard you laugh that hard for a long time.”

Dream doesn’t get to respond before she quietly closes the door behind her. He slips his headset back on in one smooth motion, and takes another sip from his water. “ _ That _ is why I can’t wait to move out with you guys.”

“Welcome back. She’s so much nicer than she is on stream.” George replies. Sapnap doesn’t say anything, but the incessant typing noise coming from his keyboard speaks for itself.

“She’s not… usually like that.” Dream says honestly, setting the glass he’s been nursing back down on the desk near where his sister placed it. “I’m not sure what’s up with her, but apparently she’s in a good mood tonight. Either way, I can’t wait to just get out of here. Won’t have to worry about waking anyone up anymore, except maybe you guys.”

“I’m a light sleeper, so that might be an issue. I think I’d seriously freak out if I heard you wheezing at three in the morning. I’d probably get paranoid and think a hyena broke in, or like, it was haunted by a banshee.” George jokes, the audio on Sapnap’s end still fast, almost urgent typing and scrolling. It’s getting a little annoying at this rate, but Dream doesn’t press on it.

Dream leans back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. He felt his eyes get a little tired, and decided maybe he’d head upstairs to his room soon as it  _ was  _ three in the morning now. “Eh, it won’t be an issue. What am I going to be laughing at, way late at night if I’m not on a call with you guys. The only people who can make me laugh  _ that  _ hard are you, and sometimes Sapnap. Sometimes.”

Okay, yeah, Dream needed to head upstairs within the next forty-five minutes. He was reaching the point of sleep deprivation where he started to overshare a bit too much. It’s not that he wasn’t comfortable admitting that, because he was, but he just wasn’t as sure of how George interpreted it.

“...I’ll take pride in that, Dream. Not even Sapnap reaches my level. Even if Patches does end up liking him more, at least I’ve won  _ your  _ heart.” George responds like it’s the greatest achievement he could ever profess, and Dream feels his face get hot. Dream and George often jokingly flirt here and there, but it was rare that George actually initiated it or was so upfront about it. It was a rare occasion, and although it wasn’t a confession of undying love or anything of the sort, it still felt sweet. 

There was obviously no actual romantic connotation or anything of that sort, but it implied that Dream’s heart was a prize, and the _ superior  _ prize at that. It felt nice to hear, even as a joke, but the continuous,  _ obnoxious  _ typing on Sapnap’s end was driving him  _ crazy  _ and any train of thought that had bothered to leave the station had derailed, crashing and burning, killing all of the innocent civilians trapped inside it.

Dream laughed nervously, not really sure how to respond, instead opting to change the subject to ask  _ why  _ Sapnap hadn’t muted himself yet, and, well, why he was typing  _ so  _ much. “Alright, Sap, I love you man, but your typing is driving me fucking  _ crazy.  _ What the hell are you doing?”

“Research.” Sapnap replied bluntly, his mouse clicking between what sounded like  _ many  _ different tabs. “I’m almost done, just give me a second to pull up the right website.”

“Research on… what, exactly?” George asked, his curiosity obviously piqued as well. “What could you possibly be researching right now? It’s like, two thirty in the morning there.”

“Hold on… okay… I got it.” Sapnap stated like it was the clearest message he’d ever sent. Before Dream or George, whoever could beat the other to it, could ask  _ what  _ exactly he got, he continued. “I know how we’re going to get George to Florida before Covid runs it’s course. Seems simple enough, really.”

“ _ O-kay, _ ” George drags out the word, leaning in closer to the mic, obviously excited at even the chance of his golden ticket. Dream is about to ask Sapnap  _ how  _ exactly they’re going to achieve what’s essentially an impossible goal, but George beats him to it. “Are you going to tell us what it is, or…?”

“I’m gonna be honest, it’s a little unconventional, and  _ slightly  _ risky, but it’s our best bet. I should’ve thought of this six months ago,” Sapnap replies, and Dream is two seconds away from yelling  _ “What the hell are you talking about?”  _ before Sapnap clicks a few more times, and their discord server is full of a list of random websites, some legal documents, some print-outs, and even  _ more  _ websites. “I think you guys should get married. I mean, It’s not like you don’t know enough about each other to pass off as a couple. It’s not  _ easy,  _ and it’s pretty expensive, but it would definitely work.”

The silence is deafening for a few moments, but is then filled with the simultaneous sound of Dream and George’s voices:  _ “What?!” _

“See? You’re already so much like a married couple, you’re in sync!” Sapnap says, obviously having the time of his life. “C’mon, at least consider it. It’s a win for us all, and I’ll chip in for the legal documents because the fees add up to a pretty hefty number. The main concern will be either convincing your families to lie, or convincing them you’re together. I’m sure most of our friends’ll vouch for you. This is our only shot.”

Dream had to think about this. On one hand, it  _ would  _ benefit everyone significantly, and Sapnap did have a point, that it might be their only chance of a secure living situation for the next… however long. On top of the benefit of George coming to Florida, even Dream had to admit the tax cuts and insurance benefits would be a great advantage.  _ What if I get a girlfriend? _ He considers, but almost laughs out loud at the prospect being he leaves the house  _ maybe  _ once in a blue moon. Besides, if a girl he was interested in was jealous of his visa card husband, she probably wouldn’t be an ideal partner for him anyway.

The more he thought on it, the more appealing it seemed, and the excitement in his stomach cheered his thoughts on. If this is the  _ only  _ way, who was he to say no? It meant that in a good three months, maybe a  _ little  _ longer, he could have his two favorite people in the world under the same roof, and not just for a visit. He would get to  _ meet  _ George, to spend time with Sapnap. They could deck out their new house in whatever they wanted, watch shitty movies together until early in the morning, and best of all, be in the  _ same  _ time zone.

Then again, he was also sleep deprived, and should probably look through all of the links that Sapnap sent thoroughly before making any promises. He so  _ desperately  _ just wanted to agree with it then and there, but he knew he’d regret it in the morning, even if his quick decision was still the conclusion he came to later on.

“...So,  _ Dream _ ,” George spoke, taking advantage of the tone that always seemed to sway Dream’s opinion on just about anything, “Are you in? Do you want to get married for the sake of our friendship? Personally, I don’t see why not. I’m all in.”

Dream laughed at the way George phrased it, much like a simple favor between friends. “I  _ want  _ to say yes, but I need to sleep on it. So we can talk about it tomorrow morning, or, well, probably afternoon, so I can look through everything. You’re looking at a  _ probably _ for now.”

George didn’t have to show his face for Dream to see the wide smile on it right now. “ _ Al-right! _ Way to go Sapnap, I got a  _ probably!” _

“How romantic,” Sapnap said, obviously drifting off to sleep as well by the sound of his voice. Understandable, as he did do an excessive amount of reading about a fairly large amount of text for the sake of their shame of an engagement. “Anyways, I’m going to bed but I’d really like to hear a  _ thank you, Sapnap,  _ before I pass out.”

“Thank you, Sapnap, you’re a  _ genius.”  _ George said, semi-sarcastically but genuinely thankful.

“Hey, don’t get too heavy on the flattery, your future husband is listening.” Sapnap joked in response.

“ _ Yeah,  _ watch your mouth, George. We haven’t even tied the knot yet and you’re already acting unfaithful. I might have to call the wedding off.” Dream plays along, shaking his head slightly at the thought of him and one of his best friends  _ actually  _ getting married. “Seriously, though, thank you Sapnap. I can’t believe none of us even considered the idea besides one joke on stream, like, forever ago.”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem at all. Goodnight, love birds.” Sapnap responded, followed by a yawn.

Both George and Dream said their good nights right before the noise indicating Sapnap’s absence from the call rang through Dream’s headphones.

“So… us, married, huh?” Dream commented. “Never thought we’d end up here. I’m sure the dreamnotfound shippers would go apeshit at this.”

“What, getting cold feet there, Dream? You haven’t even said  _ yes  _ yet and you’re already fantasizing.” George teased in return, and Dream felt himself yawn. He really did need to get some sleep, he’d have a lot of reading to do first thing in the morning. George continued, “Don’t worry, I’ll be a fantastic trophy wife. I’m not much of a chef, but I can make some  _ damn  _ good cookies, if I do say so myself. Maybe not homemade ones, but my store bought refrigerated cookies never dissapoint.”

“C’mon now, George, don’t disrespect yourself like that,” Dream laughed along, “You’ll be a damn good trophy  _ husband.” _

“Oh  _ shut up _ , and get some sleep while you’re at it. You sound like you need it.”

“You’re right, I do. Goodnight, George.”

“Goodnight, Dream. Sweet dreams.”

With that, Dream exited the call and shut down his computer, picking up Patches off of the floor and heading up to his room. ready to finally catch up on some much-needed rest.

George, his  _ husband.  _ Life really did work in mysterious ways.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is technotfound if you wanna ask questions or just send me an inbox/dm about this fic :)
> 
> my twitter is seawithnoshore, but i’d prefer to keep all of my fic related stuff on tumblr. i do post art and interact a lot on twitter, though!
> 
> also, comments are the best motivation. just saying.


End file.
